Pilot
Synopsis A visions of a dark forest with a single beam of sunlight shines though the trees onto another lone tree in full blossom. The white flowers on the tree cover everything, including the ground beneath it. Nostradamus admires the perfect vision looking up at the tree. Blood drips onto his face, and begins to drip onto the perfect white flowers. Soon his hands are dripping with more blood. Nostradamus scares himself awake in his bed. Mother Superior calls Mary Stuart in for dinner, where she is playing in the field. Sister Abbess is served her food while Mary waits for hers as she talks with those around her. A loud scream is heard from a young girl named Rose, who sees blood and foam coming out of Sister Abbess' mouth and ears. The latter falls dead at the table as Mother Superior immediately rushes the young Queen Mary away. She tells Mary that this has been an attempt on her life from the English. It is then decided that Mary is to be taken to the French Court and her due date to wed young Prince Francis must be moved up. Mother Superior is waiting for Queen Mary to send her off to France. Mary is dressed in more court appropriate clothing and her carriage awaits. She reminds Mary that she will be happy in the French court and reminds her that four of her childhood friends will be waiting to greet her and become her ladies-in-waiting once she arrives in France. Rose gives her rosemary beads and warns Mary to be careful of the ghost that are at Court. Mary reminds Rose that she's already lived in France and that there are no ghosts, but Rose tells her that just because Mary hasn't seen them, doesn't mean they haven't been watching her. Mary slowly gets into her carriage and takes one last longing look at Scotland. Prince Francis rushed up a long staircase of steps, adjusting his clothing. There he meets Sebastian who informs him that their father, King Henry has been looking for him and is annoyed at his absence. Bash warns him, his mother Catherine is inside too. Then walks off, stating now that be has arrive, he himself can do as he wishes and leaves. Francis walked in, greeting his sister Elisabeth who has her ladies-in waiting all moving around her, making sure her dress is perfect for her wedding later that evening. Francis briefly looks at Natalia Tiannå as he makes it the rest of the way to his bickering parents. The subject of his marriage to Mary Queen of Scots is brought up. Francis protests saying she "She had skinny legs, a missing front tooth, and opinions" last he remembered when they were children. His father scoffs at his to grow up and makes a snide remark at his wife. King Henry reminds them they want Mary at court as an alliance. Henry soon after leaves the room once his clothing is finished being adjusted by the Royal tailor. Leaving both his son and wife unhappy with him. Francis is annoyed at his father for snapping at him, and his mother comfort him. Reminding him his wedding won't happen until she says it will. Catherine is with her trusted friend Nostradamus as they share a drink of tea together. Catherine asks him if his visions of her son’s death have changed. Nostradamus confirmed that if Francis weds Mary it will lead to his death. The two question how to control the situation and Mary who is a Queen and not someone who will be easy to manipulate. Trumpets sounds at the entire Fresh Court arrive to greet the Scottish Queen who will be arriving soon. Francis makes his way down to the courtyard with his older brother giving him a snide smile at the whole situation. A carriage arrived and four young woman get out. Lady Kenna, Lady Lola, Lady Aylee and Greer Kimross all Scottish born and now ladies-in-waiting for their soon-to-be arriving Queen. All three look around admiring their greeting from the French Court. They all take note as King Henry arrives with Diane de Poitiers. Their eyes are all torn away as their own Queen arrives and all five join together in a big group hug, not having all been together for years. Mary looks forward to the King of France waiting to greet her. She asked if the woman beside him is Catherine. Kenna informed her that she is actually Diane de Poitiers, the Kings official mistress. And that beside them is their son Sebations, the Kings favourite. As Kenna finishes up, Queen Catherine arrives and makes a statement by standing in front of the king and his mistress. Before Mary can greet the Royals she is stopped by Prince Francis who cuts across the grass to meet her where she stands. They exchange hellos and Marry sheepishly talks on, loosing her composure. Both appear happy at the physical appearance of the other. They are no longer the young children they once knew. Francis and Mary walk arm-in-arm down the line of castle members towards the King and Queen of France for a proper introduction. As they do Nostradamus receives more visions. Mary is set up in her chambers and her Ladies-in-Waiting are given instructions on what their duties are to their Queen and what is to be expected of them at all times. As soon as the older woman is gone the girls all immediately start dressing themselves up. However not long into the preparation, a few of them decide to take off and explore the castle. Mary makes her way alone up a staircase heading towards her old room. She is very surprised to see Francis inside. His is first annoyed at her for finding him, but they soon start to talking. Mary question why he is making a sward, and Francis says in another life he could have been a blacksmith, or if the kingdom falls he could go into hiding as one. Mary tells him he would never have to, as she wound save him. They have a bit of a heart-to-heart on the hardships of being a royal and all the expectations. Francis walks into his room to see Natalia waiting for him. His is unsure if he wants to continue seeing her now that Mary, his future wife has arrived in France. But Natalia convinces him. Outside Mary is collecting certain types of stones at the river band. Her Scottish dog, a big grey one named Stirling begins barking at something in the forest. Mary commands him to stop but he keeps barking. Mary decides to bring the stones she found to Francis. Glad they are getting along better she knocks on his door. He answers, annoyed it’s her, and tells her to go away. She asks why he's so annoyed and realized he's with someone inside his room. He gets angrier with Mary and she leaves with hurt feeling when he slams the door in her face. Mary goes back outside, hurt by what Francis said to her. However Sterling begins barking again, and heads off into the forest. Mary rushes after him but is caught and stopped by Sebations. He warns her not to go into he forest, as it is a dangerous place. Mary informs him her dog has run off, and Bash promises to find him, and bring Stirling back to her. Lola is taking a warm bath after dealing with all the excitement of the day and getting ready for the wedding. She is surprised when she feels a hand on her, but is very excited to see it is Colin MacPhail her boyfriend from Scotland who has traveled to see just her. They embrace and after talking for a little, Colin proposes to Lola, and she happily accepts. However since they are in France now, and Lola is in service to the Queen they would need the permission of both France and Queen Mary to wed. Once Lola is dressed they bring their case to Queen Catherine first who is pleased with this union. But asks Lola to do something for her. Once she leaves, Catherine has her Ladies-in-waiting leave as well. Wishing to talk to Colin alone. He immediately realizes something wrong is about to happen. Later while Mary is finishing up her preparations for the Wedding with the help of Aylee who leaves to finish her own self up. Mary hears a voice from with in her room. It's coming from her wall that appears to have a hidden passage. It mysteriously warns her not to drink the wine. That evening at Elizabeth and Philip's Wedding everyone is celebrating with a grand party as Elisabeth and Philip have their first dance. Mary greets people, with Aylee by her side for any help she may need. Lola is talking with Greer as she notices Colin. Greer as why he is talking to Mary instead of with her. Lola, annoyed states he's simply paying his respects to his Queen as he hands her a glass of wine. They both cheer and drink. Mary remembers the warning from her room and only pretends to drink the wine. All five girls then spontaneously decide to take off their shows and dance. They all dance in a circle as feathers drop from the ceiling. Henry watches one of the girls dancing in the middle of the floor intently. Much to Diane's annoyance. Queen Catherine is annoyed too, the wedding has become overrun with Scots. Later that night the bedding ceremony is about to take place. Elizabeth and Philip are both getting undressed in front of specially selected Noble's members of the Church and specially selected members of the Spanish Court. Mary and her ladies-in-waiting decide to spy of the even, wanting to know what they will be in for on their wedding nights. All five girls watch, each with deferent reactions. Aylee who is the youngest is uncomfortable; Kenna is intrigued, while Mary is unsure. They decided they've watch enough and long before it's over they all run off in separate directions. Scared and excited at what they just watched. Lola goes to look for Colin and appears to be unable to find him. Kenna finds a place she thinks she is alone, but in interrupted by a warm hand around her, and is surprised and embarrassed when she realized it's the King of France. He request to be close to her to wish she obliges as he brings his hand under her dress as they make out. Mary goes back to the wedding part that is dying down and sees Francis talking with two men. Mary and Francis talk and Natalia watches them. Knowing the end of their relationship in near. Francis apologizes, but it is not long before they are fighting again. Francis tells Mary he is allowed to do what he wants and she needs to follow rules. He also informs her, they will only marry if it is right for France. Mary is hurt by both his words and his dislike for her. That night Mary is woken by a presence in her room. And on her bed. She opens her eyes to see Colin on top of her. Mary screams and Colin looks surprised, but Mary yells for the guards again is alone once again, scared and confused. Mary informs her friends what happened to her the night before. Everyone is unsure how to react. This visibly hurts Lola. Mary decided to reserve judgment and wait to talk to Colin herself. Lola tells them she was able to talk to him, and says someone with power forced him to try and rape his Queen. Mary seeks an audience in front of the king and Queen of France. Requesting to speak to Colin herself. They both encourage her it's a bad idea, and Catherine tells her not to give mercy as the man tried to rape her. Mary demands to see her subject, but king henry tells her it's too late. As he had already been exacted for his crimes at dawn. Mary regrets having to inform Lola. Back at her chambers Mary inform the girls, Lola is hurt and upset. Even blaming Mary for what happened. Mary tried to calm her, and promises to protect them as they are all still friends. None of the girl’s answer and they all stay quiet after that, none of them looking at each other. Mary leaves and is happy to see Bash who has found her dog Stirling for her. He asks if she is doing alright while at Court. She tells him she has her friends, and Bash tells her to be careful while here. Mary leaves, and his mother approaches him. She warns him not to get involved with the Scottish Queen. As she is betrothed to his half brother, the future King of France. The next day Francis and Mary talk and fight again. They almost kiss but don't Queen Catherine watched from a window. She asks Nostradamus again if his visions have changed. He regrets to inform her they have not. Catherine in annoyed at this and must come up with a new plane. Mary is outside alone in the dark. She wishes to thank whoever helped her. Light flashes and behind Mary is the silhouette of a girl, it quickly disappears. Quotes Mother Superior: Mary! You are the Queen of Scotland. You will wed young Francis for your faith, for your people, for Scotland. He will love you. Queen Mary: I'm not sure that matters. Queen Catherine: How do I control a daughter-in-law who's a Queen in her own right?! Sebastian: We were looking for you everywhere. Tough to find you. Francis: I was riding. Sebastian: Really. Who. Francis: She had skinny legs, a missing front tooth, and opinions. King Henry: I'm sure the adult tooth has come in and the opinions you can ignore. Is that right, Catherine? Queen Catherine: They say too many alliances make a king look weak. King Henry II: Then why do we sell our daughter to Spain?! King Henry II: At least your bride has a country and an army, should you need it! Greer: Mary, your hair. Didn't the nuns teach you anything? King Philip II: It's only us that matters here! Francis: If you're going to be the Queen of France, you need to understand something. Kings do not answer to their wives. Francis: Love is irrelevant to people like us. Queen Mary: (to Francis) You are not the only one with a country to think of! Diane de Poitiers: Take care my brave son, or you will bleed for a girl who will never be yours. Notes Goof *After watching the wedding consummation, the girls didn't push the curtain back when thy were done spying. *Kenna greeted the king as Your Grace but since he is King, he would be greeted as Your Majesty Historical Notes *Diane de Poitiers was King Henry II's mistress, and was considered to be the most powerful woman in France for 25 years. Diane and Henry were lovers even before Henry married Catherine de' Medici. *Diane de Poitiers and Catherine de' Medici were actually related to each other. *Francis II's father, Henry II, and his brother, Francis III, Duke of Brittany, were both engaged to Mary I of England. Henry II had also been briefly engaged to Elizabeth I, who was to be the future Queen of England. Both ladies were Mary I of Scotland's cousins. *In real life, "The Four Marys" were four girls Mary's own age, all named Mary and of noble birth. They were all from Scotland and came with her to France. *If King Philip II of Spain were married to Elisabeth of Valois rather than his second wife, then Mary I of England should already be dead with Elizabeth I as the new Queen of England. * King Henry II was greatly injured in a jousting match during his daughter's wedding celebrations and died almost two weeks after her wedding. Characters |- | Adelaide Kane | colspan="2" | Mary Stuart |- | Megan Follows | colspan="2" | Queen Catherine |- | Torrance Coombs | colspan="2" | Sebastian |- | Toby Regbo | colspan="2" | Prince Francis |- | Jenessa Grant | colspan="2" | Lady Aylee |- | Celina Sinden | colspan="2" | Greer Kimrith |- | Caitlin Stasey | colspan="2" | Lady Kenna |- | Anna Popplewell | colspan="2" | Lady Lola |- | Alan van Sprang | colspan="2" | King Henry |- ! colspan="3" | Guest Staring |- | Rossif Sutherland | colspan="2" | Nostradamus |- | Lola Tash | colspan="2" | Natalia |- | Anna Walton | colspan="2" | Diane de Poitiers |- | Ashley Charles | colspan="2" | Colins MacPhail |- ! colspan="3" | Cameos |- | Eleanor Methven | colspan="2" | Sister Abbess |- | Ali Lyons | colspan="2" | Rose |- | Caoimhe O'Malley | colspan="2" | Princess Elisabeth |- | Jordan Lee | colspan="2" | King Philip II |- | Michelle Read | colspan="2" | Queen's Emissary |- | Sophie O'Brien | colspan="2" | 7 Year Old Mary |- | Sean Treacy | colspan="2" | 7 Year Old Francis |- ! colspan="3" | Uncredited |- | Unknown | colspan="2" | Clarissa |- Category:Season 1 Category:Episode